Just a friend
by MrsVonVanity
Summary: James go over Brice's house. What will happen and how close will they get. For my friend :3


James walked over to his friend Brice's house. There was something about Brice's think and lanky body that made his cock stir. He was just perfect. Slightly and with beautiful brown hair that shined in the sun. He was shy and really geeky but that's what was great about him. He leaned against a poll and sighed softly. Thinking about him gave him a boner. Again. For like the 3rd time today. He moved it so it was less notice able and started walking again. Finally he made it to Brice's house and his cock was throbbing just begging for attention. He knocked on his door.

'Hello?' He called.

No one answered so he left himself in. He heard a growling sounds coming from the bedroom and rushed up there scared someone was attacking Brice. He flung the door open and there sitting on a chair was Brice. Masturbating. Brice saw James and was surprised. He went to say something but James ran across the room and kissed him on the lips so hard Brice was sure he bruised them. James sat on Brice's lap kissing him passionately while their tongues fought for dominance. Brice removed James's pants and James sighed in relief as he cock sprang out. Brice made quick work of James. Grabbing his cock and making him shutter in delight. He pumped his cock going faster and faster as James gasped for breath. James was softly biting at Brice's neck smiling as he found the soft spot there that made Brice tremble with pleasure. James was rocking his hips into Brice's. James got off of Brice and threw him onto the bed. Finding some handcuffs he chained him to the bed.

'James... what...' Brice said

'Shhhh..,. it will be alright.' James said

'Top... Top draw.' Brice shuddered

He went to Brice's top draw to find a bottle of lube, a vibrator, a dildo, and anal beads. James smiled wondering what he should use first. He put them aside and spread Brice's rear. He licked Brice's entry and Brice moaned in ecstasy. James put some lube on his fingers and slid one into Brice. He was practically melting. James slid in another one and then another. Brice's moaned got loader. Pretty soon James was fisting him. Howls of pain and pleasure were coming from Brice. Brice removed his hand and picked up the anal beads. The largest one was about 8 inches in diameter. and the smallest one the size of a grape. The first one slid in easily. The second one was the size of a golf ball and when it went in Brice growled softly. The third one was the size of medium tomato and as he pushed that one in Brice screamed a bit. James stopped for a bit

'No... Keep going.. it feels so good' Brice mumbled.

The next was the size of a full tomato and Brice bit his lip. James moaned wishing he was Brice. Giving him a small break James got to the front and shoved his cock down Brice's throat. Brice gagged but started to suck on it. Shoving it fully down his throat James began moaning loudly as he thrusted it in and out of his mouth. He pulled it out and went back to his rear. He picked up a bead the size of a soft ball and pushed it in. Brice scream in pain and pleasure. It was to far to stop. Next he shoved one in the size of a grapefruit. He pushed it in deeper with his fist. Brice was screaming and panting but not telling him to stop he kept tell him to go on there were 3 more to go. He grabbed the next one which was slightly larger then a grapefruit. He pushed it in and not they were so deep in him Brice just gave up screaming and was gasping and wincing at the pain.

'Two more.' James said

The next one was about 6.5 inches in diameter. He pushed it in and Brice gripped the sheets tight but making no noise. Finally he pushed the final one in. All 7 were in him. he pushed them in as deep as he could. there were a good 8 inches from the entry. Brice was panting and moaning. They were so deep inside of him he felt like he was going to explode. Brice sat down in the chair next to the bed. Brice looked at him confused but he knew what he was doing. he was waiting for his anus to shrink back down enclosing the beads inside him so he could fuck him. James grabbed him dick and was pumping it. Moaning his head fell back. He picked up the dildo and slathered it with lube and shoved it up his ass. Thrusting it in and out of himself he was panting and moaning. After about 12 or so minutes he pulled it out and went back to Brice. He was nice and tight again. He turned on the vibrator and pushed it inside Brice. He Wiggled and moaned but the cuffs held him down. James Lubed up his dick and shoved it in Brice. He angled it so that he would hit Brice's sweet spot every time. He went harder and harder till he came inside of Brice. He fished the vibrator out of one by one he pulled the beads out. Brice was screaming again and crying. By the third one out he came all over the sheets. As soon as they were all out James unlocked the cuffs. He laid down next to Brice.

"Brice?" James asked.

"yeah?' Brice said

'Will you go out with me'

'I have been waiting.'

They cuddled up with each other and fell asleep. It was the the start of a beautiful and sexy relationship.


End file.
